


时间教堂

by Musetta1900



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetta1900/pseuds/Musetta1900
Summary: 弗罗洛/加西莫多，微量艾丝美拉达/菲比斯，（还蛮多的）艾丝美拉达/小百合
Relationships: Claude Frollo/Quasimodo, Esméralda | Esmeralda/Fleur-de-Lys (HoND), Phoebus de Châteaupers/Esméralda | Esmeralda
Kudos: 3





	时间教堂

上

艾丝美拉达从车窗里探出脑袋，排在她前面的几十辆大大小小的车一眼望不到头。今天在巴黎城门口有着壮观的堵车长队，不幸的是，艾丝美拉达也是这堵车长队中的一员。  
她回到了车里，不耐烦地戳了戳汽车喇叭。她起了个头，让巴黎城门口响起了此起彼伏的汽车喇叭声，像一首乱糟糟的奏鸣曲。在城门关卡检查驾驶员证件的中年职员生气地从小隔间里钻出来，大喊“安静！安静！”。他微秃的头顶在阳光下闪着光。  
艾丝美拉达被他的脑袋逗乐了。她噗嗤地笑出声，心情似乎好了一些。  
特洛班·图意弗的车就在她的车旁边。特洛班挪到副驾驶座上，那边的车窗挨着艾丝美拉达的位置。他敲了敲艾丝美拉达的车窗，向下探出半个身体递给她一瓶啤酒，因为他的车要比艾丝美拉达的高不少。那啤酒奇迹般地还是半凉的。  
“喝吧，”特洛班低声说，“最后一瓶啦！别被其他人看见。”  
艾丝美拉达接过啤酒，熟练地用戒指起开了瓶盖，故意夸张地举起啤酒，说：“敬逝去的岁月，敬历史游民，敬游民之王特洛班·图意弗。”  
特洛班举起不存在的酒杯，说：“敬时间教会终将成为它最讨厌的历史。”  
“万物怕时间！”他们俩嘲讽似地碰了杯。  
然后他撇了撇嘴，往后狠狠地一坐倒回自己的车里。他那辆破旧的老吉普车发出不堪重负的声响。  
汽车长队向前挪了一点。艾丝美拉达离巴黎巍峨的城门又近了一点。

在高耸入云的大教堂顶上能够俯瞰整个巴黎。克洛德·弗罗洛神甫此时便站在大教堂的顶层，阴沉地俯视着历史游民由各式各样破旧汽车组成的车队缓缓进入巴黎的城门。在被驱逐出巴黎前，每个历史游民被允许留在巴黎城内一个月。一个月里他们可以弄到尽可能多的补给再次上路，也可以花尽心思非法滞留在巴黎的下城区，后者则会冒着被撤销的危险。  
这条刑罚是为历史游民量身定做的。只有历史游民害怕死亡，他们所做的一切都是为了能多苟延残喘一天。  
弗罗洛神甫看着那车队消解在下城区。光辉美丽的巴黎终究还是有背阳面，不努力工作的人、无力支付撤销过去的费用的人、疯子和非法滞留的历史游民，组成了巴黎的下城区。  
加西莫多站在弗罗洛身后，他虔诚地弓着佝偻的驼背，像仆从一样等候着弗罗洛的命令。但他也看着巴黎城门，他好奇那漫长的车队是什么。最终弗罗洛转过身了，加西莫多迫不及待地打起手势，询问那是什么。  
弗罗洛没有用手语回答加西莫多，因为用手语很难解释名词。他在纸上写下“历史游民”递给加西莫多，便不再回答了。  
加西莫多知道历史游民。很久以前，弗罗洛向他解释过历史游民，也许弗罗洛自己已经不记得了，但加西莫多记得弗罗洛教他的每一个词。他畸形的眼睛仍最后看了历史游民的车队一眼，向埋头阅读的弗罗洛行了礼，就回他的钟楼去了。  
校准时钟的时间到了。  
校准大教堂钟楼的大钟不算是一项复杂的工作。加西莫多需要每个小时去校准一次分针，确保没有零散的时间被遗落，最后在每一天的凌晨十二点把大钟的时针往回拨二十四个小时，以撤销过去的二十四个小时。撤销意味着过去的二十四个小时不曾存在，每一天撤销过去的二十四个小时，意味着巴黎没有昨天，没有前天，没有过去的时光。  
每当加西莫多撤销过去的二十四个小时，那二十四小时里被扔进回收站的东西就会彻底地消失——跟着二十四小时一起被撤销，没有一点痕迹，因为根本不曾存在过。  
这是巴黎保持美丽，世界保持运作的规则，时间教会的规则。  
万物怕时间  
时间怕教会

时间让一切变质，爱情会倦怠，朋友会反目，热情会衰退，可唯独痛苦在时间里难以被消磨。因此时间教会消除了让事物改变的时间：恋人永远停留在相爱的那天，朋友永远凝固在快乐的那天，信纸不会泛黄，花朵不会枯萎，建筑不会老旧。  
但如果这一天发生了痛苦的事，那就把这些事扔到回收站，罪孽，噩梦，背叛，失去，这些痛苦会随着被撤销的二十四小时一起彻底消失。  
巴黎，美丽的巴黎。巴黎没有历史，因为“过去”被撤销了，过去的岁月全都不存在。伟大的教会把时间压缩到了最低限度，一天，二十四小时，是巴黎人能感知到的最长的时间。巴黎人生活在永恒的一天里，没有昨天，只有今天的二十四小时。  
因为没有昨天，所以也没有明天。明天不会发生什么糟糕的事，未来和过去的苦难也都会被撤销。巴黎，美丽的巴黎，一座属于“今天”的堡垒。  
加西莫多校准了时钟，在他头顶之上，大钟开始运作，铛——铛——铛——洪亮的钟声响彻整个巴黎。这传达到巴黎每条街道每个角落的钟声在加西莫多耳中只是微弱的呢喃，自他十四岁起就因为钟楼管理员的工作而失去了绝大部分的听力。  
由于他天生的丑陋相貌和严重畸形，根本没人在乎这一点附加的残疾。没人会在乎糟糕的东西变得更糟，加西莫多还活着，但早就死了——在所有人的眼里。这样一个怪物还不如死了吧，这样的怪物自己也不想活着吧，我若是变成这样一早就撤销自己了。  
弗罗洛可能有所在乎，但那需要用另一个故事来讲述。  
加西莫多在大钟的呢喃里往下跑到了大教堂的六层平台，在那里可以看清历史游民的车队。因为数量太多，车队不得不拥挤到大教堂前的市中心广场，他们的车都破旧不堪，因为没有人帮他们撤销昨天，所以汽车的灰尘和老旧不会消失。  
他们带着尘埃，带着肮脏破旧，行李架上装着沉甸甸的时间。为什么他们能背负着痛苦的时间活着呢？他们像一条时间的河流，流淌到大教堂前的广场上聚集成一个湖泊。加西莫多聋了的耳朵好像能听见时间河流潺潺的流水声，每一天负责撤销时间的加西莫多，是整个巴黎仅有的能感受到时间流逝的人。  
加西莫多着迷地看着历史游民。他不明白自己感兴趣的原因，也许是因为他们和整洁的巴黎太不相称了。

尽管下午的太阳仍然很毒辣，艾丝美拉达还是下了车。她在车里坐了一整天了，全身都在酸痛。阳光照在巴黎城里清一色干净整洁的白色建筑和明晃晃的玻璃上，晃得人眼睛发疼。  
堵在广场上的游民也都三三两两地钻出车透透气，活动活动身体。  
艾丝美拉达从来都不理解巴黎的建筑风格，整座城都是干干净净白色的建筑，每座建筑都有大面积干净得要命的玻璃，人们是怎么忍受生活在这座神经质的白色城市里的？历史游民们会往自己的车上喷很多颜色，在车上喷图案像是一种仪式，用来纪念从前发生的事——虽然他们也说不清具体是什么事了，只知道这是记录历史的方式，是过往岁月里艺术家和历史学家会做的事。  
她的车后盖上涂着一只小羊，有金色的犄角和蹄子，金色的喷漆很贵。这只小羊叫加里，也许曾经是她养母真的养过的羊，也许是她养母的父母的羊，也说不定是什么反叛军、迷途者故事的暗喻。  
后盖内侧涂了一只小红鞋。同样的，艾丝美拉达的养母说这是一则发生在久远之前的寓言故事，红鞋是一个女孩无止境的欲望，最终她为红鞋丢掉了双脚；但事实上，说不定这只是她养母的祖辈曾穿过的鞋子而已。  
历史就用这样不稳定又含混不清的方式苟延残喘。  
现在艾丝美拉达坐到了车顶上，双脚放在小羊加里的头上。她小心地避开金色的犄角，因为金色的颜料真的很贵。她居高临下地俯视拥堵在广场里的车辆，鞋跟在车后盖上踢起了节奏。  
靠近她的几个女人和着她的节奏敲起了车顶，然后是稍远的几对男女，逐渐一小片人都有节奏地敲击着什么，动静越来越大。艾丝美拉达索性站到车顶上，就着这节奏跳起了踢踏舞，在车顶上敲出响亮的声音。她昂着头，像一阵快活的小雨，像拍打旧衣服时“嘭”地弹起的一阵灰尘，像回收站里被开门的气流卷起的一张纸屑。  
广场上忽然地活了起来，历史游民们开始吵吵嚷嚷，唱歌或跳舞。  
艾丝美拉达看见维持秩序的城市警卫们焦躁又徒劳地大喊“安静！”。她看见站在台阶高处，城市警卫队长没有在高喊，而是直直地盯着她。  
她很确定他在看她。她太熟悉被紧盯着的感觉了。  
艾丝美拉达挑衅般更加热烈地跳舞，也毫不示弱地朝警卫队长看过去。“他长得可真不错！他叫什么名字？”她一边跳着，一边大声问一旁的特洛班。  
“菲比斯，警卫队长。别招惹他，惹一身麻烦可不好。”特洛班回答她。  
艾丝美拉达最后做了一个漂亮的收尾动作，灵活地跳下了车顶。她说：“我就喜欢自找麻烦。菲比斯，菲比斯，这名字真好听。”

有一个故事。  
“故事”通常指发生在过去的事情，但这个“故事”并不发生在过去。它发生在巴黎。  
有一天的深夜，临近二十四点时间快要被撤销时，回收站的工人像往常一样打开收纳室检查机器。他们看见一收纳室里有一个婴儿。  
婴儿不应该出现在回收站里，虽然回收站确实是人们丢弃东西的地方，但人们丢进回收站的往往是更抽象的东西：回忆、噩梦、昨日的痛苦，诸如此类。如果有人想丢弃自己的婴儿或宠物狗，他会把它们送去时间教会，因为这涉及了生命体，撤销生命多少还是比撤销回忆麻烦的。  
这个婴儿的问题要比去错了地方更复杂。他是一个小怪物，一小堆会哭叫的肉，躺在收纳室满屋子承载着过去的纸屑里号哭。这个婴儿不应该出生，他还在母亲腹中的时候就应该被撤销了。  
回收站的工人面面相觑。没人愿意触碰他，虽然触碰过他的回忆可以被丢掉，但还是没有人想去碰这个小怪物。他们请来了神甫克洛德·弗罗洛。  
“他为什么会出现在这里？”  
“非常抱歉，神甫，”回收站主任诚惶诚恐地回答弗罗洛的发问，“也许是下城区哪个没钱撤销畸形胎儿的妇女干的。昨天我们关门时他不在这里，一定是今天她偷偷混进丢垃圾的人群……我们会查出她是谁的。”  
“不用花这份力气了。”弗罗洛挥手制止了他们，“还有几分钟今天就要被撤销了，痕迹也都会跟着消失的。”  
主任用手帕擦了擦额头上的汗水。  
“那……那么……”  
“好了，我不会给你们申请处分的。以后务必做好检查工作吧。”  
“感激不尽！真是感激不尽！”主任如释重负，他身后跟着的一干工人也跟着松了口气。  
弗罗洛去抱起了婴儿。他真的太丑了，连弗罗洛都有些被吓到。婴儿在弗罗洛怀里逐渐安静下来。  
弗罗洛抱着婴儿离开回收站。  
回收站的主任和工人赶忙趁着二十四点前的最后几分钟，把关于这个怪胎的所有回忆都扔进回收机器。  
这是“回收站里的怪物”的故事。

“菲比斯！”  
菲比斯回过头，发现是下午那个跳舞的姑娘在叫他。他倒是不意外姑娘知道他的名字，像艾丝美拉达习惯了被人注视一样，菲比斯也习惯了当巴黎城里的名人。  
“需要我的帮助吗，女士？”菲比斯略微欠了欠身。他并没有对历史游民那么客气的必要，可在这个美丽的游民面前，他忍不住这么做了。  
“艾丝美拉达。”美丽的姑娘突然说道。  
菲比斯愣了一下，才明白这是她的名字。他说：“很好听的名字。”  
“你不问问这个名字有什么含义吗？”  
菲比斯又愣了一下，说：“名字需要有含义吗？”  
“当然需要了。”艾丝美拉达认真地解释，“名字的数量是有限的，但一代一代的人无穷无尽，那么同一个名字就会对应很多人，所有后来的艾丝美拉达都是在纪念第一个艾丝美拉达。纪念过去发生的人和事，给孩子起他们的名字，就是名字的含义。”  
在听到“纪念”和“过去”这两个词时，菲比斯不由自主地瑟缩了一下。  
“我们不需要……纪念过去的人。”菲比斯说，“我们已经撤销过去了，时间被压缩到最低的限度。我们没有‘第一个’……第一个菲比斯。当他死了，他就被撤销了，不曾存在过。”  
艾丝美拉达看似毫不在意地点点头。  
这反倒显得菲比斯太不合时宜地严肃了。为了缓和气氛，他问道：“那么您找我是需要我做什么呢？”  
“是你找我想做些什么吧？”艾丝美拉达反问道。  
“这里是下城区，你的跟班们都不在。你为什么跑来这里呢？英俊的警卫队长？”  
“我在巡逻……”菲比斯无力地反驳。  
艾丝美拉达耸了耸肩，说：“好吧，你在巡逻。”她指着高大的教堂，“那么我想报警，那教堂上有个非常——可怕——的鬼怪——今天看见的时候我吓坏啦。”  
菲比斯没有顺着她指的方向看，他仍盯着艾丝美拉达漂亮的眼睛，说：“那是钟楼管理员加西莫多。”  
“我以为巴黎城里不会有这样的怪人呢。历史游民才会是怪胎，残疾儿，不是吗？”  
“出了点错，他没有被撤销，被弗罗洛神甫收养了。”  
菲比斯顿了顿，又说：“历史游民不全是怪胎。你比我见过的巴黎女人都要美。”他抬起手，想抚摸艾丝美拉达肌肤微黑的脸颊，但艾丝美拉达灵活地从他指缝间溜走了。  
“绿宝石，艾丝美拉达的含义。下次见面我再告诉你第一个艾丝美拉达的故事吧！”  
她在一眨眼间就消失在了下城区复杂的街道里。  
菲比斯仍抬着手，恨恨地咒骂了一句，拿不定主意是否要去撤销关于艾丝美拉达的记忆。

上一个故事是“回收站里的怪物”，这一个则是“加西莫多和弗罗洛神甫”的故事。同样发生在巴黎。  
加西莫多十三岁时还能听见绝大部分声音。在他十三岁的一天，他照例在钟楼上调试用来校准大钟的天文仪器。弗罗洛过来了，那时的他还能听见脚步声，他转过身，恭顺地向弗罗洛鞠躬。  
钟楼很高，有三面澄明的玻璃墙和一面巨大的玻璃表盘。屋顶也镶着玻璃，让钟楼在白天很明亮，在晚上像灯塔一样显眼。它也确实是巴黎的灯塔，时间教会和文明世界的灯塔。  
但漂亮的玻璃外表也让钟楼在阳光灿烂时非常闷热。所以弗罗洛很少在白天到钟楼上来。  
这一天，弗罗洛来到钟楼上。他抬头仰望大钟巨大的机械芯，好像在想些什么。然后他问加西莫多：“你怨恨这个世界，怨恨这份工作，怨恨我吗？”  
这是他第一次询问加西莫多的感受。加西莫多陷入困惑，只得回答：“我感谢您，您是我的恩人，我会做您永远的仆人。”  
“我把你卷进了时间的痛苦。”  
加西莫多不知道该怎么回应这句话。他垂手默默地站立着。  
“如果你没有成为钟楼管理员，你就能每天去撤销别人给你的嘲笑，无父无母的孤独，外貌带来的自卑。如果你没有来到这里，就能当个快乐的人。而我把你带到了时间的痛苦里。你的痛苦会一直伴随着你，会随着时间积攒。你已经背负了十三年的时间，这十三年给你的感觉如何？”  
“我……很痛苦。”加西莫多回答他，“我记得每一句嘲笑。我确实羡慕可以撤销痛苦的人。”  
弗罗洛叹了一口气。  
“而你还会背负更多时间，数倍于十三年的时间。这更糟糕，你知道自己的年龄，我们是全巴黎唯二知道自己年龄的人，你知道自己的刑期，我们知道自己的刑期。”  
“我们”这个词触动了加西莫多的心。  
他问道：“那么您呢，您感到痛苦吗？”  
弗罗洛回答他：“我的感受和你一样。我记得失去父母的痛苦。”  
加西莫多忽然放下心来，说：“我愿意承担这份痛苦。我的痛苦——能帮助其他人忘却痛苦，全巴黎快乐地生活。”  
弗罗洛按了按加西莫多的肩膀。他的表情似乎有些愉快。  
“你的回答很好，你可以胜任这份工作了。”  
他站到玻璃钟面前，透过钟面俯瞰巴黎。他说：“我们是巴黎仅有的两个背负着时间的人，我们为了守护这座城市背负起时间，背负起痛苦。除了我们自己，没有人能理解这种感受。”  
“我们将是巴黎最孤独的人。”  
弗罗洛背对着加西莫多，背影镶嵌在巨大的钟面、白茫茫的天光、机芯咯啦啦的转动声里。他像光。他像沉重的时间。  
加西莫多好像忘记了痛苦，忘记时间，忘记孤独。他想，他并不能感受到弗罗洛全部的感受，但他是最接近的人，他能分享弗罗洛的痛苦的一角，这件事就足够他快乐，足够他忘却过去十三年的痛苦了，并欣然迎接以后的数十年。  
他快乐得像匍匐在神明前的尘埃里。

“你真的约了他？”  
特洛班忧心忡忡地问艾丝美拉达。他的忧心忡忡一般只向艾丝美拉达开放，此刻艾丝美拉达正靠在他的车旁，用他的后视镜补妆。  
“当然是真的。他近看更漂亮，像闪闪发光的勋章，我忽然就明白为什么巴黎人要把城市弄得这么干净了，真漂亮。”  
艾丝美拉达补完唇彩，俏皮地向后视镜里的自己抛了个飞吻。特洛班整个人都陷进了座椅，他的一只手搁在车窗上，无力地挥了挥：“菲比斯一文不值，麻烦的是他的未婚妻。”  
“我知道，他的未婚妻也很漂亮，像清晨带露水的百合花。放心吧，特洛班，我能应付那朵花儿。我太了解被抢走太阳的花儿啦。”  
“那么那个小耗子呢？”  
“你帮我解决就好。”艾丝美拉达从后视镜里看了看后方的小巷，说：“他像个学生，你最擅长对付学生了。我要去赴约啦，祝我好运吧。”  
特洛班在艾丝美拉达“别碰花我的妆”的抱怨声里，和她行了个没碰上的贴面礼告别，目送她灵巧地消失在街道上。然后他把手伸出车窗，做了几个特别的手势，不到两分钟，几个历史游民就从小巷里拽出了一个年轻人，并把他扭送到特洛班的车旁。  
“现在我们来谈谈你吧，小子。你跟踪我们的绿宝石姑娘，想做什么？”

中

“蠢姑娘。”神甫站在黑暗里，冷冷地吐出轻蔑的话语。  
艾丝美拉达几乎看不见他。审讯室没有窗户，一片黑暗，只有她头顶有一盏强光灯直直地照着她。她的手脚和腰都被皮带扣在椅子上动弹不得，头顶的灯光不停歇地照了不知多久，让她头昏脑涨。  
谁能想到，玻璃和白色混凝土的大教堂里有这样黑暗的房间呢。  
艾丝美拉达也用冷笑回应他。  
“蠢姑娘。”神甫又说了一遍，“你和所有的历史游民一样愚蠢。”  
艾丝美拉达强撑着睁开眼，看向他声音传来的方向，看着那一片茫茫的黑暗，带着轻佻和嘲笑说：“真奇怪，我隐约记得有个神甫，总是出现在愚蠢的历史游民的附近。他的眼神真可怕。”  
“所以我才说，你和所有的历史游民一样愚蠢。以你们肤浅的历史和时间为荣，以为自己知道一切，结果早在开头就输了一切。你们总是犯一样的错。”  
神甫向前走了一步，恰恰走进灯光的范围，灯光在他阴鸷的脸上投下可怕的阴影。  
“你可怜的小计划，想对这座教堂做些什么？我全都知道。你以为历史游民是唯一拥有历史的人吗？那么我就用历史回答你吧，你要做的事在历史上已经是第六次了，每次都大同小异——假装被捕，潜入教堂，在教堂上涂鸦，自欺欺人地认为这是对无历史之地的示威——愚蠢。”  
艾丝美拉达毫不示弱地回瞪他。她的眼睛干涩疼痛。  
“你以为巴黎人为什么能快乐无忧地生活？你以为巴黎为什么能保持安详美丽？因为我在守护他们，因为我为了他们背负起了时间和历史，真正的记录每一件事的历史，而非你们那种口口相传乱七八糟的历史。所以我知道连你们自己都不知道的事，我甚至知道前五次的每一点细节。你的心思根本不用猜，就写在那里。”  
他突然伸手去抚摸艾丝美拉达的脸颊，但被她躲开了。神甫放下手，嗤笑了一声。  
“我明白了。”艾丝美拉达突然说道，“用背负时间来守护巴黎，给你带来了无与伦比的满足感，全巴黎唯一有时间的人，是不是让你孤独又骄傲呢？可是我记得在下城区，在旅馆的阴影里，那双可怕的眼睛，露出我最熟悉的目光，填不满的欲望啊……神甫，我身上有什么值得你渴求呢？”  
“你太高估自己了。”神甫冷冷地丢下这句话。

有人敲门了。艾丝美拉达打开门，却看见门外站着的不是菲比斯，而是一个女孩。  
她比艾丝美拉达矮大半个头，艾丝美拉达可以看见她覆盖着金棕色头发的头顶，她的头发在昏暗灯光下有些偏红。女孩抬起头瞪着艾丝美拉达，（艾丝美拉达注意到她甚至偷偷踮了脚，这动作太可爱了），用她能做到的最冷冰冰的声音说：“来的不是他，你失望吗？”  
艾丝美拉达却让开身子，跳舞般做了个请进的姿势。  
“我很高兴，我的百合花小姐。”  
丽丝小姐满脸不高兴地走进房间。不大的房间里最显眼的是一张大床，这明显的暗示连丽丝小姐都领会了，她更加生气地瞪了艾丝美拉达一眼。虽然按照巴黎人的审美，家具和床单都是白色的，但灯光是柔软的黄色，把这间房间照得极其不适合争吵。  
艾丝美拉达关上门，看到丽丝小姐已经占据了房间里唯一一把扶手椅，正襟危坐，俨然把这里当做了审判小偷的法庭。她笑了笑，随意地跨坐在扶手椅前的矮柜上。  
“你想谈些什么呢，小花儿？谈谈我们共同的太阳？不过这一会儿，太阳先生一定已经忘记我这可怜的女人了吧。”  
“他已经撤销了关于你的记忆。”丽丝小姐微微昂起头，高傲地说，“我希望你也能忘了他，想着他也只是让你自己徒增伤心。”  
“可我是个历史游民呀，我也一点都不在乎他现在忘了我。”  
丽丝小姐冷哼了一声，说：“就算你再出现，他也可以再撤销记忆，这很容易。而你很快就会被赶出巴黎，跟着历史游民一块儿离开，再也见不到他。”  
“为什么你会认为他每次见到我都需要撤销记忆？”艾丝美拉达狡黠地笑着说，“你是不是也想过，我们的太阳不论忘记我多少次，都会再次为我心动？”  
丽丝小姐被问住了。她很生气，却一下失去了生气的方向，不知道该谴责谁。  
艾丝美拉达继续说道：“我们来打个赌吧，赌他会不会再次为我心动。我不介意你逼他去撤销记忆，也不介意你替他来赴约，我们可以一直赌到我输了为止。”  
可是丽丝小姐却犹豫了，她竟失去了进这扇门之前的信心——她本来坚信，忘记了艾丝美拉达的菲比斯就会变回她忠诚的未婚夫，而这个可恶的历史游民，却让她发现一次遗忘远不是结束。  
但她还是同意了。尽管年轻，可她也明白，此时此刻的拒绝就是认输。  
“太好了。”历史游民说，“你马上就会发现，人总是会犯一样的错。不过游戏结束后这个小知识会被你连同我们的输赢一起忘掉，我还真是很羡慕你们这点呢。”  
丽丝小姐抿了抿嘴唇，没有说话。  
她们沉默了一会儿。  
“这间房间定了三个小时。”艾丝美拉达突然这么说道。  
丽丝小姐愣了愣，说：“这和我有什么关系？”  
艾丝美拉达耸耸肩，回答她说：“既然付了钱，就别浪费了呀。我本来和他约好了，这次见面会告诉他第一个艾丝美拉达的故事，你想听吗？”  
“第一个艾丝美拉达？……你真奇怪。”  
“于你无害呀。就算故事很糟糕，你也能轻松撤销它；何况我觉得它很有趣呢。”

丽丝小姐望着菲比斯的脸庞出了神。  
病房有一面大落地窗，下午的阳光正好，透过玻璃洒进房间。房间的墙壁和家具都是雪白的，金色的阳光照到菲比斯灿烂的金发上，美好得像画作一样。  
菲比斯还昏迷着，任由阳光照射他的脸庞。他伤得不轻，伤病和疼痛很难撤销，只能等待它痊愈。房间里只有仪器器械的嘀嘀声。  
他真漂亮啊，丽丝小姐想，在千百万人里他也会是最耀眼的那个人。历史游民进城的时候广场上有那么多人，可艾丝美拉达还是一眼就为他着迷了。他这么漂亮，漂亮得让丽丝小姐容忍了五次背叛。  
是呀，他背叛了丽丝小姐五次。每次被拆穿，他都痛苦不堪地道歉，当着丽丝小姐的面发誓，毫不犹豫地撤销记忆，不久之后就再次被艾丝美拉达吸引，再次背叛。于是丽丝小姐和艾丝美拉达约会了五次，在不同旅馆的不同房间，听艾丝美拉达讲不同的故事。  
丽丝小姐不知道为什么自己没有去撤销记忆。菲比斯反复的背叛让她觉得厌倦了，她忽然明白为什么人们要消除记忆：不仅仅是单纯的痛苦，还有经历太多而产生的疲惫和倦怠。她好像忽然变老了，变得没有活力，不再时时沉浸在飘飘然的没有理由的愉悦感里。  
艾丝美拉达就是这样活着的吗？  
她想起艾丝美拉达藏在掌纹里的故事。她的心为什么能承受这么多不愉快的东西呢？艾丝美拉达，艾丝美拉达。第一次的约会，在她送丽丝小姐离开时，她突然凑近了，低声在丽丝小姐耳边说，“我上次见你的时候，你像塑料的假花，惟妙惟肖，但还是假的；今天的你是一朵活生生的香水百合，整个房间都是你的嫉妒香味。”  
丽丝小姐红着耳朵推开她。  
第六次，菲比斯绕开了丽丝小姐。丽丝小姐想对艾丝美拉达说，看吧，你输了，人并不一定总是犯同样的错，他已经学会不让我发现啦。  
但艾丝美拉达马上就要消失了。  
当眼泪滴到手背上时，丽丝小姐才发现自己哭了。太奇怪了。快乐幸福的巴黎人已经不再哭泣了，她在为什么哭呢？她哭了，可她却不想去撤销让她哭泣的记忆，太奇怪了。  
下午的阳光透过玻璃窗洒进房间。

艾丝美拉达，艾丝美拉达。大钟的钟摆在加西莫多眼前摆动，他的心里全是艾丝美拉达。  
艾丝美拉达，一阵快活的小雨，一簇轻佻的灰尘，一片记载着不存在之事的纸屑。  
艾丝美拉达，加西莫多来不及挽救她第二次。  
第一次是在汽车旅馆里，她的手里藏着小刀，悄悄伸向亲吻着她优美脖颈的菲比斯。她不知道弗罗洛和加西莫多就躲在阴影里，她不知道她早就落入弗罗洛的陷阱。加西莫多在她动手前敲晕了菲比斯，在弗罗洛回来前，把她抱出窗户，轻轻地放在地上让她逃走。艾丝美拉达对他说了很多话，她一定不知道加西莫多听不见。  
他推搡着不愿离开的艾丝美拉达，嘶哑又含混地说：“走吧，快走吧，别被警卫抓到了。”他在她手心里塞了几张纸币，没有数有多少，但一定够她撤销一次记忆了，“用这钱去回收站，把今天扔掉吧。不要记得这件事，也不要记得我，不要把这痛苦放到肩上。”  
她好像明白了加西莫多听不见。她没有再多说，只是摇了摇头，眼里透出悲伤。她亲吻了加西莫多的额头，连加西莫多自己都不愿意多看的额头。她缓慢地说了一句什么，好让加西莫多读懂她的口型，她说“谢谢你，但我不会去忘记的”。  
最后她还是被加西莫多推走了。  
加西莫多关上窗。警卫踢开了门。加西莫多的世界那么安静，他听不见警卫的呵斥，在这片茫茫的寂静里，弗罗洛的愤怒变得无比庞大。加西莫多的心被压垮了。  
但是他还是说话了，他说是我，是我干的，是我嫉妒警卫队长，诱骗他到这里，袭击他，想杀死他。

你背叛了我。  
在同一个审讯室里，弗罗洛用只有他们懂的手语说。  
你背叛了我们的孤独和痛苦。你以为她和我们一样吗？你以为她也知晓我们的感受吗？你以为随便哪个没钱撤销时间的人都懂得我的事业的伟大吗？  
对不起，请原谅我，请原谅我。  
请原谅我，我只是不忍心，请原谅我，我只是不忍心看她变得痛苦。我们在保护人民，让他们快乐地生活，她也值得我们保护的，让她无忧无虑地生活吧。  
傻孩子。  
弗罗洛带着一点点温情摸了摸他的头顶。  
如果她不愿意被你拯救呢？  
弗罗洛说对了。艾丝美拉达不愿意被拯救。她最后还是行刺了菲比斯，被警卫队抓个正着。雨云消散了，灰尘飘走了，记载着过去的纸屑被扔进了回收站，即将被撤销。  
艾丝美拉达，艾丝美拉达。加西莫多的付出不值得她的一点怜悯吗，加西莫多将为她承受一生的痛苦了，他被剥夺撤销痛苦的权利了，他本来能在退休之后去撤销一生的痛苦的。父母的抛弃，人们的嘲笑，丑陋的自卑，钟楼的孤独，一个人的一生竟能累积这么多的痛苦，而现在这些都不会消失了。  
他本来一点也不在意这些，这些痛苦本来是他接近弗罗洛的证明，本来是他快乐的根源，可现在加上了弗罗洛的愤怒。  
有什么比弗罗洛的愤怒更适合惩罚加西莫多呢。他将永远忘不了弗罗洛失望和谴责的眼神了，他将用一生记得匍匐在尘埃里，尘埃因神明的震怒而跃动。  
人生为什么会这么痛苦？人生为什么会这么艰难？

下

特洛班•图意弗靠在他的老吉普车上抽烟。  
他的吉普车侧门上涂着一个拄着拐的乞丐，两腿一长一短，额头上还顶着一个夸张的肿包。要问他这乞丐代表了什么的话，每次他都会说个不同的故事，每次都绘声绘色，像真实的事情一样。  
事实上，这个图案没有什么特别的含义，每个故事都是他胡编的。  
也许很多人误解了，其实历史游民并没有那么在乎历史。诚然他们自诩拥有历史，是历史时代的遗民，但不代表他们真的在传承历史。那些涂在车上的图案，几乎全部都失去了最初的含义，任由一代代的车主随口改编故事。  
就像特洛班的乞丐，它代表了什么，由特洛班需要它代表什么来决定。没什么好指责他们的，历史本来就是这样的东西。事情发生过便过去了，出现在人们口中的它从来就不是原本的这件事。  
甘果瓦在他旁边等他抽完这根烟。  
他就是那个跟踪艾丝美拉达，被历史游民抓住的小蟊贼。当然他不会这么介绍自己，他会说自己是巴黎的街头王子，无历史之地最后的诗人，被一位女神的美丽吸引而忘情地跟随她。无所谓，结果都一样，他半推半就地和历史游民混到了一起。  
特洛班抽完了烟。甘果瓦说：“艾丝美拉达被抓了。”  
特洛班点头：“我知道。”  
甘果瓦忧心地说：“我们真的能成功吗？我是说，这计划还有很多完善的余地，尽管我是巴黎人，但我的提议并不一定都能行……”  
特洛班打断了他：“我们一定要成功。”

大教堂有两个不透光的黑房间。一个用来审讯，一个用来撤销。  
在撤销这件事上，所有的生命终于平等了。不论是宠物狗，婴儿，男人，女人，都必须到这个房间里才能被撤销。胎儿算是例外，因为它们还不算完整的生命。  
艾丝美拉达即将从审讯的黑房间走向撤销的黑房间。她被押送的那段短暂路程将被直播，在下城区的河滩广场上用大屏幕播放，巴黎城内的历史游民都必须到场观看。他们害怕消亡，因为他们有过去，害怕属于自己的过去消失，这意味着他将失去意义。他们害怕死亡，害怕被忘记，害怕死亡点明“人生毫无意义”这个事实。  
他们也无法忘却死亡的恐惧，会终其一生记得一个同伴的死亡的恐怖，并且把这份恐惧传递给下一代。这是给历史游民集体的教训。  
绝大部分历史游民都聚集到河滩广场上了。少了一部分人，但不重要，按教会的理论，只要群体里百分之八十的人到场，这份恐惧就能传达给整个群体。  
城市警卫的大部分人手也都到场维持秩序了。这是弗罗洛的意思，前五次类似的事情中，有四次广场上发生了暴动，愤怒又恐惧的历史游民试图冲击到大教堂去解救同伴。于是他指派警卫看守住了河滩广场，把历史游民圈在了笼子里。  
广场上的人群窃窃低语着，不知在说些什么。他们穿着各色各样的衣服，灰扑扑的，像一滩肮脏的汽油汇集在洁白的城市里，灰黄的表面浮着彩色的反光。大屏幕上，艾丝美拉达被押送进了撤销的黑房间，画面停留在关上的房门，房门上的计时器开始倒计时，撤销一个人需要三十分钟。  
历史游民的反应并不激烈，好像对这件事并不怎么关心似的。  
忽然之间，有一个老妇人在人群里高呼起来。

撤销的黑房间并不黑暗。相反的，灯光明亮，四壁洁白，丝毫没有什么吓人的地方。房间里空无一物，只在中间放了撤销用的机器。这机器也极其普通，看上去只是一个带钟表的笨重大座椅。  
弗罗洛神甫已经在房间里了，看上去他是这次撤销的执行人。  
艾丝美拉达被按在座椅上，和审讯室里一样，她的手脚被皮带扣在座椅上，不能动弹。  
所有人都出去了，只剩她和神甫在这房间里。  
神甫绕到座椅背后去调整钟表。他一边动手，一边说道：“通常撤销一个人需要三十分钟，但你很年轻，撤销你最多只用二十分钟。你有额外的十分钟来后悔。”  
“怎么后悔？”  
“认错，蠢姑娘，只要你走出去对着摄像机认错，规劝历史游民服从教会的命令，我就能特赦你，甚至让你正式成为巴黎市民，还能给你优渥的生活。”  
“那我宁可用这十分钟和你聊聊，神甫。不如聊聊你那个丑陋的仆人吧。”  
神甫调好了机器，绕到她面前，不屑地说：“你要用生命的最后十分钟来聊他吗？”  
“我们都背负着时间。”姑娘骄傲地抬起头说道， “我们，你和你的仆人都有时间。我猜这就是他把你当做生命支柱的理由？你会和他分享你的……”  
“住嘴。”神甫呵斥她，“别惹我更生气。”  
“……孤独吗？你那高高在上的，自以为是的孤独……”  
“住嘴！”神甫一拳砸在椅背上，他从未表现出过如此的愤怒。  
“……当一个自以为的英雄会让你满足吗？你是否告诉他你们的事业是守护……”  
“我让你住嘴！”  
弗罗洛扼住她精美的脖子，感觉到手掌下蓬勃跳动的血脉和凶蛮的生命。  
“你以为只不过是无法撤销过去，你和你那些肮脏的游民就能够和我平起平坐吗？你们才是被时间抛弃的人，时间和历史不会告诉你们任何事情！你们那群人里，还有几个会写字？还有几个拼得对自己的名字？”  
姑娘张了张嘴，被扼住的喉咙只能发出几个模糊的音节。  
“你的几个伙伴正准备来教堂吧？打算趁着警卫都在广场，来这里绑架我，在教堂里放火吧？也有人在广场上，打算煽动游民暴动吧？你还不明白这意味着什么吗？这意味着你们信仰的历史根本不理会你们，你们什么都不知道，而我什么都知道。”  
“谁才是自以为是的英雄？你们在街上看见快乐生活的巴黎人，却想着如何毁掉他们的幸福，巴黎人会感谢你们带给他们的糟糕回忆吗？巴黎人会喜欢你们带来的灰尘和臭味吗？是谁陶醉在自以为是的英雄情节里？”  
他放开了艾丝美拉达的脖子，她剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
“你还是……咳……一无所知……”艾丝美拉达艰难地说。  
“但我明白你的选择了。”神甫冷漠地说着，按下了撤销按钮。

加西莫多爱艾丝美拉达吗？  
他是爱的。他爱她，像爱人世间所有的美好一样。  
艾丝美拉达是美好的集合。  
他的一生卑微而无价值，但他爱这世上美好的一切，爱少女的发梢，爱盛开的小花，爱上城区的富商和下城区的贫穷学生。这些轻巧的美好让他真切地感受到人是值得活着，值得看看这一切的。  
当她吻过加西莫多丑陋的额头时，加西莫多好像被整个世界的善意吻过一般。他将要千百倍地回报世界给他的这一点善意。他以为弗罗洛也是爱这个世界的。  
他以为是的。如果不是深切地、无可救药地热爱所有人，怎么能有勇气背负起神甫的责任和痛苦呢？孤独守卫着巴黎的弗罗洛是伟大而无声的使徒，加西莫多只希望自己有资格做他脚边的殉道者，为他和他热爱的世界奉献整个生命。  
他以为是这样的。  
他以为弗罗洛会为不得不撤销艾丝美拉达而痛苦。他以为对爱着世界的人来说，每个消失的人都会令他悲伤。  
可是在弗罗洛走进黑房间前，加西莫多却从他的脸上看见了疯狂的喜悦——狂喜，不合时宜的狂喜，好像这件事是他期待已久的。  
没有人能阻碍我，我们的事业，我们才是巴黎的英雄。  
弗罗洛用手语对加西莫多说道。  
他转身进了房间，而加西莫多在大教堂空旷的穹顶下愣怔着。  
是这样啊。  
竟是这样啊。  
弗罗洛的眼中从没放下别的什么，自始至终，弗罗洛只从镜子里看见自己，为自己感动，为自己沉醉。  
竟是这样啊。  
加西莫多的独眼呆呆地凝视着门上的计时器。时间一秒一秒地消失，他那美好的静默的世界跟着计时器上的数字，一秒一秒地静默地坍塌。  
突然有人拍了他的肩膀。

对于这个计划，甘果瓦几乎没抱一点儿信心。与他相反，特洛班似乎胸有成竹，也不知是真的胸有成竹，还是像历史游民一样因为没动脑子而无所顾虑。  
甘果瓦觉得自己要完了。倒不是说觉得自己死定了，即使是落魄的巴黎人，对死亡也是没有多少概念的。他只是觉得将要发生他会很想忘记的事情了。神经兮兮的老妇人负责在广场上煽动人群，而她根本弄不清她的任务是什么；跛脚的乞丐，瞎子，穿着长裙的妓女组成的杂牌军负责收拾城里剩余的警卫，愿他们幸福安康；最最重要的任务，在杂牌军的掩护下攻入教堂绑架弗罗洛神甫，解救艾丝美拉达的工作，由特洛班•图意弗本人（及临时向导甘果瓦）亲自去完成。  
甘果瓦的任务，就是在进入教堂后，为特洛班指路。考虑到整个计划的随性和鲁莽，甘果瓦现在只想快些结束这个烂摊子，然后立刻去把今天的记忆全部扔掉。  
也许他会留下艾丝美拉达的那部分。  
行动的前半程意外地顺利，瞎子瘸子在街道、广场上和警卫厮打，场面滑稽又混乱。他们的打斗毫无攻击力，但成功地吸引了人们的注意力，让特洛班和甘果瓦顺利地潜入了大教堂。  
一进教堂，甘果瓦就着急地指路：“走这边，快点，快走。”他只想快点把特洛班带到撤销的房间。  
但特洛班却像是来观光一般，慢悠悠地边走边东张西望，毫不理会甘果瓦的催促。这让甘果瓦焦虑又疑惑，他不明白特洛班花了这么大的力气来救艾丝美拉达，到了教堂里却又变得不关心艾丝美拉达的死活似的。  
他想去拉着特洛班快些走，却看见走廊的路口，高大又丑陋的加西莫多正站在那里。  
他想，完了。  
这破烂计划或许能有万分之一的机会成功，前提是他们避过钟塔管理员——他是弗罗洛神甫忠实的仆人，而他虽然残疾，但无比强壮。  
现在这强壮的怪物看见他们了。甘果瓦陷入绝望，可特洛班却像突然醒了似的，迎着加西莫多快步走去。艾丝美拉达要死了，特洛班也要被打死了，甘果瓦绝望地想，他甚至想要捂住眼睛。  
但惨剧没有发生。特洛班拍了拍他的肩膀，递给加西莫多一张纸和一个不大的包裹。  
加西莫多读完纸上的字，看向特洛班。特洛班用极慢的语速对他说：“艾丝美拉达说你会愿意做这件事的。她说她希望你也能快乐一点。”  
加西莫多大约是读懂了。他点点头，转身走了。  
惊魂未定的甘果瓦现在陷入了彻底的迷惑。

终章

人被撤销时是怎样的？  
艾丝美拉达听到座椅上的钟运作的声音，这是一台发条上过了头的钟，发出碦啦碦啦的机械声，和极快的嘀嗒嘀嗒。她并不感到疼痛，起初的一会儿甚至没有任何感觉。  
十几秒过后，她就不记得自己为什么会坐在这里了，不知道这里是哪儿。她迷茫地看着眼前陌生的男人。她还来不及去想为什么这个男人的眼中闪着凶狠疯狂的光芒，她就忘记了更多事情。  
她的人生好像在被快速地倒放。  
耀眼的漂亮金发男人消失了。  
丑陋的山一样的怪物透露出的爱和温情也不记得了。  
露水百合般的少女，她覆盖着金棕色头发的头顶，她是谁呢。  
破旧的车厢，金色犄角的小羊，褪色的小红鞋，荒芜的原野和风沙模糊在一起。  
敬逝去的岁月。是谁在说话。  
我们抓不住历史了，我们能抓住的只有记住痛苦的自由。这是谁在说话？  
养母呢喃的久远故事，明天就讲到结局了。  
明天游民车队会走到哪里呢？会有花朵吗？会有小鸟吗？  
幼小的她赤着脚奔跑在粗粝的沙地上——

——好像倒放的录像一样。艾丝美拉达的脸庞轮廓渐渐变得圆润，手掌渐渐缩小，她的脚也逐渐够不到地面。像倒着播放一朵花开的录像一样。  
两分钟后，她变成豆蔻般的少女。  
五分钟后，她变作嫩叶似的女孩。  
十分钟后，她已经退回了孩童，手脚和脸庞都小小的，脸上还带着记忆里的懵懂微笑。  
十五分钟后，她已经只是个婴儿了，鼓着脸似乎要哭出来。  
二十分钟很快就结束了。  
弗罗洛看着空荡荡的干净座椅，长长地、长长地呼出一口气。  
他心中满怀着怅然若失的满足。他是艾丝美拉达年轻美丽生命的最后见证者，这份独一无二的二十分钟，将会是他独家的收藏品。而这个房间外，按照他的安排，叛乱的历史游民应该已经全部被抓住了。他打开门，准备去迎接胜利的喜悦。

但迎接他的确是混乱的喧闹。  
“怎么回事！”他从匆忙跑过的一队警卫里抓过一个，愤怒地质问。警卫似乎被他吓到了，结结巴巴地回答他：“游民，游民……在城里很多地方放了火，警卫正在去救火……”  
“不用管！城里不管被弄成什么样只要撤销掉就行了！闯进教堂的游民头子呢！抓住了吗！”  
“是！是！我们已经把他们堵在钟楼上了！”  
“加西莫多在那里吗？”  
“在，就是他堵住特洛班的。”  
“好，好。”弗罗洛放心下来。有加西莫多就没问题了，只要抓住了游民头子，历史游民就无计可施，听候处置了。而不管他在巴黎城里做了什么，到了午夜就会被撤销，明天的巴黎就会和往常一样。  
而人们会主动去撤销大火的回忆。历史游民留不下一点痕迹。  
他志得意满地独自走上钟楼，让警卫都等在楼下，等他享受完胜利，再由加西莫多把特洛班押送下来。  
然而在钟楼上只有加西莫多和弗罗洛，巨大的机械钟芯在他们头顶碦啦碦啦地运作。  
加西莫多垂手站在玻璃表盘前，背着光，看不清他的表情。  
弗罗洛明白自己被欺骗了。他快步走上去，气急之下挥起手杖抽打加西莫多，甚至忘记了用手语或放慢语速，他愤怒地责问加西莫多：“为什么欺骗我？为什么？他去哪了？”  
他隐约感觉到，却来不及去细想：加西莫多似乎和之前有所不同了。  
加西莫多驯服地接受他的愤怒，没有回答他，只是让开了一步，让弗罗洛看见放在他背后的东西。  
那是一个四四方方的定时炸弹，上面的计时器正在倒计时。  
“这里，大钟，我们的事业，都该结束了。”  
加西莫多用粗糙嘶哑的嗓音说道。  
“重建钟楼只需要三天。”弗罗洛干涩地说。时间太短了，他不知道现在该想些什么。  
“无法撤销的，三天，巴黎人永远，记得，三天，足够长了。”

三

二

一。


End file.
